gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sonny Forelli
Italian- American |family = Franco Forelli (Brother) Mike Forelli (Brother) Marco Forelli (Brother) Giorgio Forelli (Cousin) |affiliations = Forelli Family Forelli Capo Tommy Vercetti (Formerly) Harry Lee Ken Rosenberg (Formerly) Lance Vance |vehicles = White Stretch |businesses = Drug Dealing Gunrunning Racketeering Marco's Bistro |voice = Tom Sizemore }} Sonny Forelli was a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appeared as the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986) and was mentioned in The Introduction, a prequel from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (set in 1992). Sonny was the Don of the Forelli Family, with Vice City Police Department criminal files stating that he came to power young. Sonny's businesses included Marco's Bistro and drug dealing. He wears a blue sport coat, animal print shirt, black dress pants and shoes. An artwork shows him in a pink soiree suit with black shirt and aviator glasses. Sonny was voiced by Tom Sizemore. Background Early Life Sonny Forelli was born and raised in Liberty City. Sonny joined and became the Don of the Forelli Family at a young age, according to the Vice City Police Department criminal files. During his youth, he became a good friend of Tommy Vercetti, though Sonny's feelings toward Tommy changed over the time, with the latter's rapid rise within the family leading to jealousy. The Ambush In 1971, Sonny had led Tommy into an ambush in Harwood (located in Liberty City), telling Tommy he was to assassinate a key mobster. Tommy survived the ambush but was arrested by the Liberty City Police Department and imprisoned. Sonny continued in his various illegal activities, which by 1986 are believed to be racketeering, gambling, unions, corruption and prostitution, making the Forelli family the most powerful Mafia family at that time. Events of GTA Vice City Tommy's release Upon Tommy's release, Sonny decides to send him down south. Through his contact in Vice City, Ken Rosenberg, they organize a drug deal with the Vance crime family. The deal is ambushed, resulting in the deaths of Forelli mobsters Harry and Lee and Vance Crime Family boss Victor Vance. Tommy later informs Sonny of the ambush, with Sonny reacting angrily, seemingly holding Tommy responsible for the recovery of the money and the drugs regardless of whose fault it was. 'Behind the scenes' Ken Rosenberg later begins to employ Tommy Vercetti and helps him establish himself in the city, introducing him to a number of the cities key people, including Colonel Juan Cortez, who helped Rosenberg set up the deal, and real estate mogul Avery Carrington. Rosenberg, fearing Sonny's retribution, hides in his office for a number of days, but does send Tommy to intimidate two jurors prosecuting Sonny's cousin Giorgio. Sonny allows Tommy to establish a business empire in the city, realising it is the only way for Tommy to repay his debt and hoping the new influence in Florida will bring great rewards for the family in Liberty City. However, after Tommy manages to find and eliminate those responsible for the ambushed drug deal, Gonzalez and the city's ruling drug baron Ricardo Diaz, and still shows no sign of paying back the stolen money, Sonny begins to become impatient. Eventually, Sonny takes matters into his own hands and sends some of his men to forcibly collect money from Tommy's numerous businesses. Death Tommy eliminates Sonny's men, but, realizing retaliation will swiftly follow, devises a plan to pay Sonny off using counterfeit money printed at his print works. When Sonny arrives in Vice City to collect, however, he reveals that Lance Vance, Tommy's closest friend, has joined forces with him and informed him of the counterfeiting scheme. Being forewarned about Tommy's deception, Sonny arrives at the Vercetti estate in force, accompanied by a large number of gunmen, intending to eliminate Tommy and seize his businesses for the Forelli Family. A huge gun fight erupts, during which Sonny finally confirms Tommy's suspicions that he was in fact set up in 1971. The shootout concludes with the deaths of Lance and Sonny, alongside countless Forelli Family mobsters. Legacy Salvatore Leone, the Don of the Leone Family, in 1992 informs Johnny Sindacco of the Sindacco Family that the death of Sonny Forelli dealt a severe blow to the Forelli Family, allowing the Sindacco Family to gain a signifigant amount of power in Liberty City. Salvatore states that "ever since Sonny Forelli got himself pasted all over Florida", criminals such as the Sindacco Family think that they can rule the Forellis' former businesses. A film about Sonny's life, entitled "Sonny Forelli: A True Story" is advertised in Liberty City in 1998. Development Sonny Forelli is voiced by Tom Sizemore. His name is similar to Miami Vice character Sonny Crockett, whilst his temper is similar to Santino Corleone (known as Sonny) from The Godfather novel and film series. Sonny Corleone also voices opinions about becoming involved in the heroin trade, as Sonny does, although Sonny Forelli wishes to deal in drugs in general, not just heroin. VCPD Crime Tree Record *Head of Forelli Crime Family. *Major crime family in Liberty City. *Believed to have major influence in racketeering, gambling, union trouble, corruption and prostitution. *Came to power young. *Thought to have ordered several mob killings, including Harwood incident. *Only minor charges have ever stuck. Thought to be interested in entering narcotics trade, traditionally a no go area for Liberty City mob. *Phone records reveal calls to home address of Ken Rosenberg. *Notoriously poor taste in clothes. Mission appearances ;GTA Vice City *In The Beginning... (Boss) *An Old Friend (Boss) *Jury Fury (Post-mission phone call) *Rub Out (Post-mission phone call) *Recruitment Drive (Post-mission phone call) *Keep Your Friends Close... (Killed) Gallery SonnyForelli-Artwork.png|Concept Artwork of Sonny Forelli. Navigation de:Sonny Forelli es:Sonny Forelli fi:Sonny Forelli ar:سوني فوريلي it:Sonny Forelli nl:Sonny Forelli pl:Sonny Forelli pt:Sonny Forelli ru:Сонни Форелли Forelli, Sonny Forelli, Sonny Category:Deceased characters Forelli, Sonny Forelli, Sonny Forelli, Sonny Forelli, Sonny Category:Forelli crime family